Patent Literature 1 discloses a rubber stopper penetrating device inserting an electric wire into a rubber stopper in cutting/crimping equipment.
In the rubber stopper penetrating device, one rubber stopper is force-fed, using air, from a rubber stopper supply tube, through a rubber stopper supply hole and a midway portion of a through-hole, and toward an opening on a first end side of the through-hole, then the rubber stopper is held within a rubber stopper accommodation recess of a rubber stopper holding member. Next, a pin member is displaced forward (toward the first end of the through-hole) and a forefront end of a core pin main body is pressed into an interior hole of the rubber stopper within the rubber stopper accommodation recess. In this state, the electric wire is inserted from the front (electric wire holding member side).
The rubber stopper into which the electric wire is to be inserted is formed in an overall tubular shape. When such a rubber stopper is delivered to the rubber stopper penetrating device, the rubber stopper must be delivered with an aligned posture. Therefore, when delivering the rubber stopper to the rubber stopper penetrating device, a vibrating part feeder is employed that includes a vibration mechanism for lining up the posture of the rubber stopper using vibration.